Of Blood And Stone
by Delilah Draken
Summary: WIP - Über 100 Jahre nach seinem Tod bekommt das Phantom die Chance einen alten Fehler wieder gut zu machen. (Dies ist ein Crossover)
1. Prologue

TITLE: Of Blood and Stone  
AUTHOR: Delilah Draken  
RATING: PG-13 - R  
FEEDBACK: delilahsdarkness@yahoo.de  
DISCLAIMER: Das "Phantom der Oper" gehört nicht mir, der Ruhm steht allein Gaston Leroux zu, da er es war der diesen fantastischen Charakter als Erster zu und gebracht hat. Auch hat Andrew LLoyd Webber ein Recht hier erwähnt zu werden, hat er uns doch diese tragische Liebesgeschichte als ein wunderschönes Musical geschenkt. Und natürlich Susan Kay. Diese Geschichte enthält Elemente aus ihrem Roman "Phantom", sowie aus dem Musical und dem Originalroman. Es wurden auch Charaktere und Orte aus Joss Whedons "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" verwendet. Ich verdiene mit dieser Erzählung kein Geld, noch würde ich es annehmen sollte es mir angeboten werden. Dies ist Fanfiction und wird von Fans für Fans allein aus dem Grund geschrieben um andere zu unterhalten, und weil diese Geschichte den Wunsch hegte erzählt zu werden.  
SPOILER: BtVS Season 5, Dawn existiert, Glory wurde besiegt und Buffy ist dabei nicht gestorben. Phantom, Christine weiß noch nicht, dass Erik ein Mensch ist.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dies ist meine erste Phanfiction, also möchte ich euch, liebe Leser, darum bitten Milde walten zu lassen und mir die Ehre zu gewähren eure Anmerkungen und Kritik lesen zu dürfen. Jede Nachricht ist erwünscht... 

  


* / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ * / * \ *

  


**Of Blood And Stone**

By Delilah Draken

  


  


- Prologue -

  


Wir befinden uns in einem eleganten Apartment in Paris. Ein junger Schriftsteller hat soeben den Salon verlassen. Er ist etwas grün im Gesicht, findest du nicht auch? Der Schock ist vollkommen verständlich, hat er doch vor ein paar Minuten eine der unglaublichsten Geschichten gehört, die man sich vorstellen kann. Er wird einen Roman schreiben der zu Weltruhm gelangen wird. In der Zukunft wird diese Geschichte zu Grundlage unzähliger Theaterstücke, Kinofilme und Broadway Musicals werden. Man kann darauf wetten, dass unser Held davon begeistert ist.... 

Du hast deinen Weg in die Bibliothek gefunden. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, das der Hausherr nicht im Raum ist. Er hätte vielleicht etwas dagegen, dass du dieses Buch liest. Aber du lässt dich nicht abschrecken. Dieses kleine, in rotes Leder eingebundene Buch hat dich in seinen Bann gezogen und es schreit förmlich danach seine Geschichte erzählen zu dürfen. Hoffen wir nur, dass du dieses Wissens würdig bist..... 

  


* * * * *

  


JEROME:

Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung war das legendäre Phantom der Oper weder verrückt noch ein kaltblütiger Mörder. Erik hatte lediglich die Fähigkeit des Mitleids im Laufe der Zeit unwiederbringlich abgelegt. 

Als ich ihn kennen lernte war nicht mehr viel von dem großen Genie übriggeblieben, dass er einmal war. Er vergeudete sein Talent mit unsinnigen Zaubertricks und seiner unverständlichen Vorliebe für das Aufeinanderschichten von Steinblöcken, der Baukunst. Hätte er der Architektur gefrönt, so wie er es schon viele Male zuvor getan hat, hätte ich sein Verhalten verstehen können. Aber Nein, er sieht es als seine persönliche Pflicht, seine durch das Schicksal auferlegte Bestimmung diesen protzigen Bau in das Antlitz der Erde zu pflanzen. Es ist manchmal schon schwer genug seinen Gedanken zu folgen, aber wenn er sich einer seiner Obsessionen widmet erscheint es vollkommen unmöglich. Ich kenne nur eine Person der es gelungen ist seine Gedanken zu ordnen... 

Der Winter 1863 war nicht das Beste für meine Mutter gewesen. Jede Nacht ist sie in das kleine Cabarèt am Ende der Straße gegangen um zu Arbeiten. Ich habe nie verstanden warum ich sie nicht begleiten durfte... Aber das ist jetzt belanglos. Meiner Mutter ist die Kälte nicht gut bekommen, hat sie doch immer in schönen, bunten und bedauerlicherweise nicht sehr warmen Kleidern die Wohnung verlassen. Und eines Tages kam sie dann nicht mehr zurück. 

Alicia, die beste Freundin meiner Mutter, kam eines Morgens in unsere Wohnung und erklärte mir in nicht missverständlichen und vollkommen vernünftigen Worten, dass meine Mamam bei der Arbeit einen Unfall hatte. Sie war tot. Ein Kunde sei unzufrieden mir ihr gewesen und war wütend geworden. Alicia versuchte mir zu erklären, dass ich jetzt allein auf der Welt wäre und dass sie sich so gut wie es ging um mich kümmern würde bis ich alt genug wäre. 

Ich wollte nichts von ihrer gutgemeinten Hilfe wissen. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich warf mich in den Glauben an eine Geschichte, die Mamam mir oft erzählt hatte. Dass mein Papa ein edler Mann gewesen war, der mit einem Engelsgesicht und großer Musik gesegnet war. Ich hatte mich so sehr in meine Phantasien von einem verlorenen Prinzen reingesteigert, dass ich Alicia einfach in der Tür stehen ließ und mit Tränen in den Augen in die Nacht lief. Ich lief und lief bis ich nicht mehr konnte und dann lief ich weiter. Ich war vollkommen erschöpft als ich ihn das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. 

Es regnete in Strömen an jenem Abend. Ich war wie gesagt vollkommen erschöpft, ich war durch meine übereilte Fluch vor der Wirklichkeit derart müde, dass ich mich einfach in einem Hauseingang niederließ um ein wenig zu auszuruhen. Ich muss ein paar Stunden dort ruhig geschlafen haben, denn ich wurde ziemlich unsanft geweckt. Die Tür an die ich mich gelehnt hatte, war geöffnet worden. Ich fiel direkt vor seine Füße. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich einen der größten Schocks bekam, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. 

Das erste was mein schlaftrunkenes Hirn registrierte war schwarz. Ich sah nach oben und alles war schwarz. Die polierten Schuhe, die feinen Hosen, das Seidenhemd und die Jacke. Natürlich war der Umhang auch in dieser Farbe, genau wie die Maske. Es war ein unglaublich schönes Stück, gefertigt aus feinem Samt der im richtigen Licht silbern schimmert. Es dauerte volle fünf Minuten bis sich mein Verstand den weniger wichtigen Dingen widmete, wie 'warum versteckt er nur eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes und nicht alles' und 'er sieht genau aus wie Mamam ihn beschrieben hat, er muss Mamam's Engel sein'. Und so erschien es mir vollkommen natürlich diesen fremden und in den Augen der meisten Menschen gefährlichen Mann mit dem einzigen Wort anzureden, dass seiner Erscheinung würdig erschien... 

  


* * * * *

  


ERIK:

Ich war schlecht gelaunt. Und ich kann mir im nachhinein erlauben zu behaupten, dies war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, vielleicht sogar des Jahrtausends. Aber man muss auch bedenken, dass wenn ich nicht in einer derart düsteren Stimmung gewesen wäre, ich nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre an jenem Tag das Haus zu verlassen. 

Wie ich mich selbst in eine solche Rage versetzen konnte, dass ich in vollem Ernst das Leben eines kleinen Streuners beenden wollte, der sich zufällig an meine Tür verirrt hatte, kann ich bei bestem Willen nicht mehr sagen. Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich mich an mein selektives Gedächtnis gewöhnt. Wenn Nadir mir nicht des Öfteren ein Vortrag über mein schlechtes Benehmen gehalten hätte, wäre es mir niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich jene Verbrechen wirklich begangen habe. Wenn ich an Persien denke sehe ich Meere aus Blut die glänzende Spiegel versinken lassen... 

Wie gesagt ich hatte eine Gedächtnislücke. Das übliche Verhalten meiner Person bei einem Wutanfall. Und ich meine nicht jene kontrollierte Wut, die ich mehr schlecht als recht mit Morphium zu zügeln versuche. Ich spreche von einer solchen Rage, die mich in einen roten Nebel fallen lässt und meine Gedanken unterdrückt. Ich musste mich abreagieren und deshalb kann ich vermuten, dass ich meine Wohnung verlassen wollte um das erstbeste Lebewesen, dass mir unter die Augen tritt, von diesem erbärmlichen Planeten zu entfernen. 

Das nächste woran ich mich klar erinnere ist der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen als ich ihm die Luft abdrückte. Er hatte keine Angst. Vielmehr schien es als hätte er gefunden wonach er sein ganzes Leben gesucht hatte. (Sollte ich an dieser Stelle erwähnen, dass ich im diesem Augenblick dem Gedanken Gewicht anerkannte, dass ich vielleicht - aber auch nur mit einer unglaublich geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit - doch verrückt bin und haluziniere?...) 

"Papa..." 

  


* * * * *

  


_Sehr geehrter Monsieur Deveraux, _

Sie wissen um meine Position im Leben von ihrem Schützling William J. deshalb ist es meine traurige Pflicht ihnen von seinem Schicksal zu berichten. 

Wie ich ihnen schon in früheren Briefen mitteilte, hat sich William zu einem hochintelligenten jungen Mann entwickelt. Er hat sein Studium in Oxford mit Magna Cum Laude bestanden und danach eine Stellung in den Archiven der Familie Giles angenommen. Sie waren bestimmt genauso stolz auf ihn wie ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Bedauerlicherweise war William nie besonders gut im Vermeiden von Schwierigkeiten. Zwar war er nie in Prügeleien und dergleichen verwickelt, aber Probleme konnte er sich doch einhandeln. 

Sehr entgegen meines Rates hat sich der Junge in eine unmögliche Romanze mit der jungen Cecily Morrison hineingesteigert. Er war ihr so verfallen, dass er alles für dieses verwöhnte Kind getan hätte - sogar sterben. Und sie wissen wie William seine Gefühle zeigt... 

Das Gedicht war ziemlich gut, muss ich leider sagen. Sie wissen, Monsieur, dass ich von diesen Dingen nicht viel verstehe, aber dieses Sonett, wenn auch weit unter Williams gewohntem Standart, hat mich zu Tränen gerührt. Bedauerlich dass es niemals veröffentlicht wird. 

Wie es mir zu Ohren kam, wollte William der jungen Cecily eine Freude mit diesen gefühlsbeladenen Worten machen, was jediglich dazu führte, dass der arme Junge öffentlich gedemütigt wurde. Sie nannten ihn einen schlechten Schriftsteller und einen Jammerlappen. Und das Schlimmste kam für ihn als Cecily unter den Blicken aller Anwesenden verkündete, dass William weit unter ihr stünde.  
Ich frage sie ,Monsieur, hätte das Mädchen ihn nicht sanfter abweisen können? Musste sie ihm das Herz herausreißen und es in den Dreck werfen? 

Man sagte mir er sei unter Tränen davongerannt. 

William Jerome Deveraux wurde heute morgen beigesetzt. 

Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass sie es so erfahren müssen Monsieur Deveraux. Sie wissen wie sehr William mir ans Herz gewachsen war. Ich glaube sogar er sprach von mir als seine Mutter. Ich muss eine gute Gouvernante gewesen sein, wenn ein Kind mich seiner wirklichen Mutter vorzieht... 

In ewiger Trauer um einen Mann den ich liebend gerne Sohn genannt hätte 

Isabelle Hunter 

17. August 1881  
London 

  


Erik Antoine Deveraux hat diesen Brief niemals erhalten. Sein Anwalt Jules Bernard hat im Auftrag von Mlle. Christine Daae dafür gesorgt, dass alle Beweise für seine Existenz und die seines Sohnes von Angesicht dieser Erde entfernt wurden. 

  


  


To Be Continued... 


	2. Kapitel Eins

**Of Blood And Stone**

By Delilah Draken

  


  


**- Kapitel Eins -**

  


Zeit: Heute  
Ort: Irgendwo in Kalifornien 

**Jerome**

  


Mein Vater hat einmal gesagt, dass die Liebe das Leben zerstört. 

Natürlich habe ich ihm damals nicht geglaubt. Ich habe es als eine seiner verrückten Phasen abgestempelt und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Das war das letzte Mal dass ich ihn lebendig sah... 

Sentimentaler Idiot der ich war, habe ich genau den Fehler gemacht, der mich mein Leben gekostet hat. Cecily war alles was sich ein Mann wünschen konnte: schön, klug, beliebt... und vollkommen unerreichbar. Ich schrieb Gedichte - vollkommener Schwachsinn voller Gefühle die lieber ungesagt geblieben wären - um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aber alles was ich erreichte war ihre Verachtung. 

Dann kam meine Prinzessin. Sie hat mein Herz gestohlen, keine zwei Stunden nachdem Celily es in den Dreck geworfen und darauf Tango getanzt hat. Drusilla hat mich verstanden. Sie mochte meine Geschichten, meine Gedichte, meine Musik... 

Was, du wusstest nicht, dass ich Schreibe? Dein Pech. Ich habe nie ein Geheimnis darum gemacht. Hab es sogar der Jägerin gesagt, aber Fluffy hat es nicht kapiert. Wenn man da nicht von "Sieht den Wald vor Bäumen nicht" reden kann, wovon dann? 

Jetzt pass gut auf! Hier kommt das tragische Finale. 

Ich Trottel musste mich schon wieder in eine Frau verlieben, die ich nie haben konnte. Ich hab ein paar ziemlich große Fehler gemacht, mächtig große, nicht wieder gut zu machende Fehler. 

Und was macht unser Trottel vom Dienst, dieser wimmernde, selbstgefällige Versager, der es sich doch nur mit etwas Tolstoi, Jack D und einem kleinen Blutbad von Zeit zu Zeit gemütlich machen wollte? 

Er setzt sich auf sein Motorrad. Fährt zum nächsten Hafen, schmuggelt sich auf das nächste Schiff nach Afrika und besorgt sich eine Seele. 

Und hier sitze ich nun. Allein. Derart depressiv, dass ich Peaches alle Ehre machen würde und denke darüber nach wie ich es verheimlichen könnte entdeckt zu werden. Ich meine nicht, dass ich nicht will, dass Buffy mich findet. Ich meine, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte wenn sie von meinem "Zustand" erfährt. Ich wäre in ihren Augen ein zweiter Angel. Bedauerlichweise verändert die Anwesenheit einer Seele - oder deren Fehlen - nicht im geringsten den Charakter. Peaches hat es ihr erklärt, nur ist es einfach nicht in ihren Dickschädel gedrungen. 

Jägerinnen und ihr Moralkodex. Die Wächter sollten den Mädchen nicht ständig diese Geschichten erzählen, dann würden sie vielleicht Intelligenz entwickeln. 

  


* * * * *

  


Zeit: Winter 1880  
Ort: Paris, Opera Populaire 

**Erik**

  


So langsam kommt es mir in den Sinn, dass ich vielleicht einen Fehler begangen habe. Ich komme nicht drum herum mir Vorwürfe deswegen zu machen. Immer und immer wieder sage ich mir, dass es besser für den Jungen ist, nicht in meiner Nähe zu leben. Er wäre in Gefahr. Ja, das habe ich mir damals eingeredet. Was bin ich doch für ein talentierter Lügner. Ich bin sogar fähig mich selbst zu belügen. 

Es zerfrisst mir das Herz ihn nicht in meiner Nahe zu haben. Besser gesagt, ich bekomme eine leichte Klaustrophobie seit er nicht mehr hier lebt. Vielleicht werde ich auch verrückt. Das muss es sein. Warum sonst würde ich dieser unsinnigen Phantasie verfallen? 

Christine... 

Engel meiner schlaflosen Nächte.  
Königin meiner Träume.  
Niemals werde ich dich Mein nennen können. 

Irgendwie traurig, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, sie wird mich niemals lieben können. Nicht so ein Monster wie mich. Soll ich erzählen was für eine Schreckgestalt ich bin? 

Ich bin ein Lügner. Ich spiele meiner geliebten Christine eine Farce vor, die nicht einmal sie glauben würde, wenn sie bei klarem Verstand wäre, was sie zur Zeit aber nicht ist, da mein Engel immer noch um ihren Vater trauert. Um ihr den Schmerz zu erleichtern spiele ich den Engel der Musik. Ich bin für sie nicht mehr als eine Phantasiegestalt, die vom Himmel gefallen ist um ihr Gesangstunden zu geben. 

Ich bin ein Mörder. Ich habe mehr Menschen als dem Gewissen als ich zählen kann, was wohl erklären sollte warum ich nach den ersten paar tausend Leichen aufgehört habe mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich habe eine Vorliebe für das Punjab Lasso, eine wirklich effiziente Art unliebsame Artgenossen zu beseitigen. Eine kleine Bewegung des Handgelenks, ein sanfter Ruck... und ich muss mir keine Gedanken mehr über schmutzige Hände machen, da ich den armen Kadaver nie berührt habe. Jetzt fragt man sich, warum nehme ich dann keinen Revolver? Zu unpersönlich. Wenn man schon jemandem das Leben verkürzen muss, sollte man es so machen, dass man demjenigen in die Augen schauen kann. 

Ich bin Musiker und Komponist. Das mag jetzt nicht besonders furchteinflößend wirken, aber jeder der meine Musik gehört hat fürchtet mich mehr als alle anderen. Es ist etwas teuflisches in meiner Musik. Sie stiehlt deine Seele und lässt sie nie wieder frei. 

Ich bin Wissenschaftler. Ist dir die Geschichte von Frankenstein ein Begriff? Ja, dann sollte ich nur noch sagen, dass ich niemals auf den Gedanken kommen würde Leben schaffen zu wollen. Dieses Geschenk hat die Menschheit nicht verdient. 

Ich bin Architekt. Einige der schönsten Gebäude dieser Welt entstanden durch meine Hände. Natürlich wird man meinen Namen niemals in den Akten finden können. Dafür wurde gesorgt. 

Ich bin das Phantom. Natürlich hast du schon einmal vom berüchtigten Phantom der Oper gehört. Dieser Störenfried, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, den Direktoren der Opera Populaire fast täglich bis an die Schmerzgrenze auf die Nerven zu gehen, bin ich auch. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie schnell die beiden doch bereit sind meine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ich wünsche Loge 5 zu meiner ständigen Verfügbarkeit, ich bekomme sie. Ich verlange 20 tausend Francs jeden Monat als Bezahlung für meine Mühen als Hausgespenst, immerhin ist es doch ein angemessener Preis für einen Geist, der die Gerüchteküche am laufen hält. Ich bekomme sogar 5 tausend Francs als Bonus, weil ich die neue Oper gelobt habe. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen. Die Rolle des Phantoms ist mir am liebsten, vielleicht weil ich mich hier nicht verstellen muss. 

Ich bin ein Vampir... 

  


  


To Be Continued... 


	3. Kapitel Zwei

**Of Blood And Stone**

By Delilah Draken

  


  


**- Kapitel Zwei -**

  


Zeit: Heute  
Ort: Irgendwo in Californien 

**Jerome**

  


Ich glaube ich werde verrückt. Wie sonst sollte man erklären was geschehen ist. 

Ich komme also nach Hause, denke mir nichts weiter dabei als ich meine alte Gruft betrete und was sehen meine toten Augen? 

Da sitzen sie alle im meinem Wohnzimmer. Die Hexe und ihre kleine Freundin haben es sich auf dem Sarkophag gemütlich gemacht und lesen anscheinend eines der langweiligen Bücher, die Ripper nur zur genüge in seinem Heiligtum herumstehen hat. Ex-Dämon und ihr Bettwärmer vergnügen sich anscheinend in MEINEM Bett (ich hätte die Falltür doch verstecken sollen), denn ich kann sie deutlich hören. Wie der Rest die Eskapaden der beiden ignorieren kann ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. 

Wenn die Scooby-Gang hier versammelt ist, wo sind dann Ripper und sein Schützling? 

Ich drehe mich um und das erste was mir in die Augen sticht ist ihre Faust. 

Ouch. Die Kleine ist stärker geworden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Nibblet mal dazu fähig ist. 

Wenn Schwesterchen hier ist, kann Fluffy nicht weit sein. 

"Wir brauchen die Chroniken, Spike." 

Und hier meine Freunde haben wir ein Paradebeispiel der Spezies Jägerin. Unglaublich stark, intelligent (obwohl ich zu behaupten wage, dass dieses Talent mit Absicht verkümmern gelassen wird) und ein Temperament, dass Lucifer, Angelus und meinen Vater zusammen in den Schatten stellen könnte, falls sie jemals das Selbstvertrauen entwickelt sich gehen zu lassen. 

Ich hätte erwartet, dass sie mich pfählt sobald sie mich findet. Diese kontrollierte Rage ist nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht... 

  


* * * * *

  


Zeit: Winter 1880  
Ort: Paris, Opera Populaire 

**Erik**

  


Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. 

Sie will mich unbedingt sehen. Warum muss mein Engel unbedingt etwas verlangen, dass ich ihr nicht geben kann? Kann sie nicht einfach damit zufrieden sein, dass ich ihr eine Stimme geschenkt habe, so perfekt, dass sie die Welt damit erobern könnte? Ist es nicht genug, dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass sie an Carlottas statt in der Gala singen darf? 

Warum musste sie die eine Frage stellen, die mich seit Monaten quält? 

Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie es erfährt. Ich würde mir niemals verzeihen wenn ihr etwas geschieht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn sie auf einmal voller Furcht von mir spricht. Ich liebe Christine zu sehr um sie derart zu peinigen. 

  


* * * * *

  


Zeit: Heute  
Ort: Irgendwo In Kalifornien 

**Jerome**

  


"Chroniken?" frage ich. Welche Chroniken? 

"Die Chroniken von Deveraux, Spike. Wir wissen, dass du sie hast, also spiel nicht den Ahnungslosen." 

Manchmal wundere ich mich weshalb ich es nie zu Ende gebracht habe. Die Jägerin wird immer schlimmer. 

"Ich habe keine Chroniken. Und schon gar nicht von irgendeinem Deveraux. Ich weiß nicht mal wovon ihr alle redet." 

"Die Chroniken von Deveraux sind eine Sammlung von Prophezeiungen, die von einem Vampir namens Antoine Deveraux verfasst wurden. Wir hoffen in diesen Büchern die Lösung auf ein Rätsel zu finden, dass uns seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigt." Und hier ist Ripper in seinem Element. Ein wahrer Meister des trockenen Wortes. 

"Kann der kluge Wächter ein Rätsel nicht knacken? Nicht mein Problem, ich hab die Bücher nicht." 

"Das bringt nichts, Giles. Es gibt bestimmt noch irgendwo anders Informationen über den Engel der Musik." Hab ich Buffy gerade richtig verstanden? 

"Was hast du gesagt?" 

"Das es keinen Sinn macht noch hier weiter rumzusitzen, wenn du uns nicht helfen willst." 

"Der Engel, Jägerin. Was hast du über den Engel gesagt?" 

"Wir suchen Infos über den Engel der Musik. Diese neue Prophezeiung sagt, dass er die Herrschaft an sich reiße wird. Wir müssen wissen ob er einer der guten ist oder ob ich ihn vernichten muss." 

Das ist unmöglich...

"Wird er zurückgeholt, wiedergeboren oder taucht er nur einfach hier auf und übernimmt alles?" 

"Warum bist du auf einmal in meinen Kämpfen interessiert?" 

"Weil er tot ist, Buffy. Er ist 1881 gestorben. Er kann nicht zurückkommen. Auch wenn es möglich wäre, würde er nicht kommen. Er hast diese Welt." 

"Ich glaube Sie ergeben keinen Sinn, Spike." hörte ich Ripper sagen. Natürlich ergebe ich keinen Sinn, was ist das für ein dämlicher Spruch. 

"Lesen Sie Leroux, Giles. Vielleicht verstehen Sie dann wovon ich rede." 

"Soll das heißen?..." 

"Ganz genau, Wächter. Ihr sucht nach dem Phantom der Oper." 

  


  


To Be Continued... 


	4. Kapitel Drei

**Of Blood And Stone**

By Delilah Draken

  


  


**Kapitel Drei**

  


Zeit: 1880  
Ort: Paris, Opera Populaire 

**Christine**

  


_Du bist wie deine Mutter. Das sagt er jedes Mal wenn er traurig ist. _

Es ist meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass er niemals traurig ist. Ich musste es Mama versprechen. Er darf niemals traurig sein, sonst lässt ihn der Engel der Musik allein und er wird nie wieder spielen können. 

Mama hat mir die Geschichte erzählt als ich klein war. Ich fand es immer so romantisch wenn der Engel die kleine Lotte besuchen kommt um sie das singen zu lehren. Papa sagte es sei Blödsinn. Es gibt keinen Engel der Musik. 

Ich habe vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass der Engel niemals zu mir kommen wird. 

Der Engel der Musik wird meine Rufe genauso wenig beantworten wie die meiner Mutter als Papa das letzte Mal traurig war. Er war sehr traurig an diesem Abend. Mama hat für ihn geweint. 

Heute gehe ich an den Strand. 

Ich habe mich hübsch gemacht für den Engel. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber heute ist es wichtig, dass ich hübsch aussehe. Also nehme ich Mamas roten Seidenschal und marschiere zum Strand. 

Ich habe den Schal verloren. Wie ungeschickt von mir. Papa wird bestimmt traurig werden. 

Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ein Junge ist gerade ins Meer gelaufen um Mamas Lieblingsschal zu retten. Er wird noch krank werden. 

Oh, danke Monsieur. Es war sehr nett, dass für mich zu tun. 

Sein Name ist Raoul. Er ist nur zwei Jahre älter als ich. Ich mag ihn. Er sieht so aus, als würde er meinen Engel mögen. 

Wir hatten einen schöne Tag. Morgen will er mit mir segeln gehen. Sein Vater hat ein Boot sagt Raoul. 

Papa ist wieder traurig als ich nach hause komme. 

Wo bist du gewesen? 

Mir wem hast du geredet? 

Was hast du mir Noras Schal gemacht? 

Heute ist Papa wirklich sehr traurig. Seine Violine liegt auf dem Kaminsims und seine Medizinflaschen stehen auf dem Tisch. Er hat heute viel Medizin getrunken. 

Du bist genau so schön wie Nora... 

"Christine wach auf. Wir haben in zehn Minuten Generalprobe." 

  


  


To Be Continued 


	5. Kapitel Fünf

Kapitel Fünf

  


  


  


Zeit: Heute  
Ort: Sunnydale, Californien

Jerome

  
Ich bin allein.  
Was hätte ich auch anderes erwarten können. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass die Scoobies mir nicht glauben würden. Wie kam ich nur auf die Idee die Wahrheit zu sagen? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?  
Dumm ist der, der Dummes tut. Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann bin ich sein Erbe nicht wert. Nicht, dass ich ihm jemals würdig sein könnte.

Was dazu geführt hat, dass ich hier liege? Warum ich mich glücklich schätzen kann nicht in einem Aschenbecher zu enden?  
Das sind gute Fragen. Leider kann ich dir keine Antwort geben. Ich weiß nicht warum Fluffy mich nicht endlich umbringt. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen warum sie mich am Leben lässt.  
_Ich bin es nicht wert._  
Ich verdiene ihr falsches Mitgefühl nicht.  
Ich konnte seinen letzten Wunsch sowieso nicht erfüllen.  
Ich konnte Christine nicht beschützen  
_Ich verdiene es zu sterben..._

Bald habe ich meinen Frieden. Bald schon kann ich dieser jämmerlichen Exixtenz entfliehen.  
Warum ich noch hier bin?  
Dawn  
Dieser kleine Engel aus grüner Energie hat das große Talent meinen Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken.  
Ich kann mich nicht umbringen wenn ich weiß, dass sie nicht sicher ist.  
Ich versteh nur nicht warum sie ausgerechnet immer zu mir kommt.

Sie sitzt jetzt vor mir. Sie hat geweint.  
"Sie glauben dir kein Wort, Spike. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dir das antut." Armer Krümel, du bist die einzige die mich noch mag. Du und Joyce...  
"War doch klar, Kleines. Die Jägerin glaubt nur an Dämonen. Wenn der Wächter ihr nicht gesagt hätte Dracula ist echt, hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass er echt ist." Sie sieht mich mit ihren großen Augen an, voller Vertrauen, und ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss sie in den Arm nehmen.  
"es gibt ihn also wirklich? Das Phantom der Oper, mein ich."  
"Ich muss es ja wissen, Krümel. Ich bin bei ihm aufegwachsen." Das macht sie neugierig.  
"Du hast doch wohl nicht diese dumme Geschichte geglaubt, oder? Nur weil ich in London gestorben bin heißt das nicht, dass ich Brite bin. Zumindest nicht von Geburt." Es scheint ich müsste ihr etwas erklären.  
"Mach's dir gemütlich. Ich glaube die Geschichte wird dir gefallen...

* * * * *

Zeit: 1890  
Ort: London

Neun Jahre  
Es sind jetzt neun Jahre seit er verschwunden ist.  
Manchmal fühle ich mich schuldig deswegen. Es war immerhin meine Schuld, dass er keinen Sinn mehr darin sah.  
Ich weiß er hatte das Mädchen geliebt. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und glauben Christine könnte ihn für ein paar Monate ablenken? Wie konnte ich mich nur töten lassen?  
Vermeide die elementaren Fehler. Das hat er mir gesagt bevor er mich in die Fähre gesteckt hat.  
Lass dich nicht umbringen, hat er gemeint. Er wusste, dass die Aurelius in London sind. Wieso hat er es mir nicht gesagt? Warum hat er mir niemals etwas gesagt, dass wichtig ist? Wieso konnte mein eigener Vater mir nicht vertrauen?  
Vielleicht hat er es ja alles gepkant. Vielleicht wllte er, dass ich Liam über den Weg laufe. Willeicht wollte er, dass die Aurelius mich aufnehmem.  
_Vielleicht..._  
Bedauerlicherweise bin ich Deveraux. Zum Glück weiß das Meister Nest nicht. Wenn er es wüsste, müsste Liam mich töten.  
Ich will ihm nicht das Herz brechen. Ich weiß wie sehr Darla ihn unter Kontrolle hält, deshalb würde ich Liam niemals sagen was mein Herz bewegt. ER würde mich sofort verlassen.  
Kein Vampir kann lange ohne seine Familie überleben. Und ich schon gar nicht.

Die blonde Schlampe hat Drusilla und meinen Sire zu einer Audienz mitgenommen. Liam wird sich schrecklich gut amüsieren. Er hasst es vo der alten Fledermaus zu kriechen. Du kannst die vorstellen warum.  
Ich bin ganz allein im Haus. Keine Diener, keine Wachen, keine nervigen Blondinen die sich für den Mittelpunkt der Welt halten. Ich war im Paradies.  
Endlich konnte ich tun was ich wollte. Das war seit neun Jahren die erste Gelegenheit. Ich war es meinem Vater schuldig nach ihr zu suchen.

Die Archive er Wächter waren der perfekte Ort um mit der Suche zu beginnen. Zum Glück habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht in den Akten lande. Spike steht drin, William J. Deveraux ist immer noch ein Archivar im Dienste des Ordens. Es ist wirklich ein Vorteil vom Besten gelernt zu haben.  
Ich fand Christine's Akte. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie umfangreich das Wächterarchiv in London ist. Diese Bücherwürmer sammeln jedes Gerücht über jedenmysteriösen Vorfall auf dem Planeten. Wieso die Vorfälle in Paris unter Raoul de Changy abgelegt wurden ist mir aber ein Rätsel. Der Junge war doch gar nicht dabei.  
Die Adresse war ein Friefhof. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass da was nicht stimmt. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht ihre Todesursache herauszufinden...

* * * * *

Zeit: Heute  
Ort: Sunnydale, Californien

"... der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Ich hätte schon mistrauisch werden sollen als ich Raoul's Namen in ihrer Akte las."  
"Wasist mit Christine passiert?" Ich dachte ich würde sie mit einer Geschichte aus meiner blutigen Vergangenheit aufmuntern. Statt dessen steht sie kurz vor den Wasserfälen.  
"Sie ist gestorben. Sie hat sie Geburt ihrer Tochter nicht überlebt."  
"Und du hast seitdem die Familie beschützt?"  
"Ja, Dawn. Von Elaine de Changy bis hin zu Joyce Summers." Ihre augen wurden vor Erstaunen noch größer.  
"Ich bin mit Christine verwandt. Meine Ur-Urgroßmutter war Christine Daae? Das muss ich den anderen erzählen." Sie wollte schon zur Jägerin rennen.  
"Du wirst deiner Schwester gar nichts erzählen, Krümel. Sie gehört nicht dazu."  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Buffy ist eine Jägerin. Eine Jägerin hat keine Familie."  
"Das sagts du nur weil ich der Schlüssel bin. Das ist so gemein von dir, Spike." Jetzt kamen die Tränen in Sturzbächen. Manchmal hasse ich es diese Rolle spielen zu müssen.  
"Es geht um Magie, Dawn. Und um DNA. Eine Jägerin hat keine genetischen Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihrer Mutter. Das ist scgon immer so gewesen."  
"Ich bin nicht mit Buffy verwandt?"  
"Joyce war deine Mutter, genauso wie sie Buffy's Mum war. Nur sie Gene einer Jägerin mutieren mit der Zeit. Deshalb bekommen sie auch niemals Kinder. Ihr Licht scheint einfach zu hell. die Energie ist aufgebraucht bevor eine Jägerin 25 wird. Sie wurden so gemacht." Ich galube die kleine Summers versteht micht nicht richtig.  
"Eine Jägerin wird genauso konstruiert wie ein Schlüssel. Verstehst du das, Dawn?" Tränenüberströmt warf sich das Mädchen in meine Arme. Manchmal hasse ich meine Rolle wirklich.  
Warum musste er auch von mir verlangen Christine's Kinder zu beschützen.  
_Warum..._

* * * * *

Jerome,

Ich weiß du wirst diesen Brief finden. Wie, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, aber du wirst sogar durch die Hölle gehen um zu bekommen was du willst

Ich rechne mit dieser Hartnäckigkeit.

Ich weiß, dass du jetzt Aurelius bist. Das ist ein Mißgeschick welches ich nicht mehr zu retten vermag.

Ich danke dir dafür, dass du es vor deiner "Mutter" geheimhältst. Die alte Frau würde daran zu grunde gehen.

Ich weiß es wird vielleicht Dekanden dauern bis du mächtig genug bist deinen Sire zu verlassen - falls du es überhaupt schaffst.

Liam hat ein Herz in das man sich sofort verlieben kann. Ich kann ihn auch, vergiß das nie. Hoffen wir, dass Darla es nicht schafft ein Herz zu töten.

Beschütze Liam. Ich weiß du liebst ihn.

Achte auf die kleine Fee Drusilla. Ihr Herz hat noch nicht entschieden ob es Leben oder Tod wählt.

Meide Darla und Nest. Die beiden halten sich für Auserwählte des Bösen. Es ist nie gut sich in der Nähe von Megalomanen aufzuhalten.

Beschütze meinen Engel. Christine hat nicht die Seele um allein durch die Welt zu gehen. Achte auf ihre Kinder. Raoul wird meiner kleinen Diva noch großen Ärger machen.

Ich bedaure es dich niemals in die Deveraux eingeführt zu haben. Nun bist du gezwungen ein Kind der Inseln zu spielen. Warum musstest du auch unbedingt ein Wächter werden...

Ich werde schon lange nicht mehr hier sein wenn du diese Worte liest. Höchstwahrscheinlich bin ich dann tot.

Meine Vorahnungen waren immer korrekt. Denk dran.

O. G.

* * * * *

_Ich war nicht schnell genug und deshalb musstest du sterben, Papa._

Ich werde auf ihre Kinder achten.

Mögen die Kinder des Engels die Welt im Flug erobern... 

  


* * *

Back  
Next  
Chapter Index  
Feedback 

privacy 


End file.
